


Giving In

by lady_moevot



Series: The Rubber Band Theory [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daughter's interruption having given Tessa a bit of time to assess the situation, she feels foolish and scared that she so nearly gave in. At war with her emotions and thoughts, Tessa retreats downstairs for a drink, only to be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Tessa chose not to return to Death's bedroom after changing Alice's diaper. She knew she'd nearly given in and it kind of scared her. Instead, she went down to the kitchen to get a drink. Flicking on the light, she crossed to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out a water. Tessa took a long swig before closing the door again and walking over to the counter adjacent to it. Setting the water down, she rested her palms on the cold marble of the counter, shaking her head lightly. She felt a bit embarrassed that she had come so close; and yet, she felt a bit disappointed at the same time. Tessa realized she'd been enjoying herself, even if it was under the influence of a damned lust spell.  


Death knew from the moment Tessa left to go check on Alice that she wouldn't be coming back to pick up where they left off. He also knew it shouldn't bother him this much. He laid in bed for several minutes, waiting for his erection to grow soft again. Sighing deeply, Death stood and picked up his cane from its place next to the bed; he'd head down to the kitchen for a night cap, then return upstairs and wait the spell out. His plans of laying low were disrupted, however, when he teleported himself into the kitchen and found Tessa already there. She stood with her back to him, leaning on the counter and mumbling to herself. His body went warm again with arousal, and he took a step forward.  


"Tessa?" he spoke her name softly, but she jumped anyway at the unexpected sound.  


"Sir," she mumbled, turning on the spot and biting her lip. She met his eyes briefly, then turned her gaze to the floor.  


Death took a few steps closer, his eyes trained on his favorite reaper. "Tessa. Look at me."  


Tessa swallowed and raised her eyes, her breathing becoming heavier. "Sir, I'm sorry. I was weak, but only for a minute. I don't-"  
  
"Shh, no, Tessa," Death replied, closing the remaining space between them. "It's alright." He put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.  
  
"I don't want to ruin anything," she mumbled, her eyes flicking down to his lips.  
  
"You won't," he assured her, licking his lips. "This seems right."  
  
Tessa opened her mouth to reply, but closed it, wrapping her arms around Death's neck. She brought him closer and pressed her lips to his. Death propped his cane against a cabinet and put his other hand on her waist, tilting his head and leaning in to the kiss. He felt blood rush to his cock and pressed against her, slipping his tongue between her parted lips. Tessa moaned into the kiss, one hand tangling into Death's hair. He slid both hands down to her ass, cupping her briefly before lifting her onto the counter. Moving his hands around to her thighs, Death rubbed up and down the bare flesh lightly. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her and arching her back.  
  
The spell was a powerful one, and within minutes they were both panting as if they'd just run a marathon. Death slid his hands up to Tessa's hips, thumbs hooking under the fabric of her shorts. She unhooked her legs from around his waist, propping herself up on the counter and allowing him to pull off her shorts. Tessa blushed slightly as he exposed her to him, a groan escaping Death's lips as he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. He pressed his hand to her folds, his middle finger pressing between them to her wet inner labia. She moaned at his touch, encouraging him to go further, her hand moving from the counter to cup his erection. Death drug his finger up slowly, pressing down as he moved the digit over her clit and causing her to squirm slightly.  
  
Death bent forward and kissed Tessa's bare neck, licking the warm skin and grazing the flesh lightly with his teeth. He rubbed her clit slowly, applying pressure on and off, before slipping his finger inside her. Tessa stroked his cock with her open palm, whimpering breathily into his ear. She wrapped her free hand around his back, fingernails raking against his skin. Death moved his finger in and out of her wet heat, adding another finger as she gave his cock a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Sir, please," Tessa begged, her breathing labored. She moved her hands to the waistline of his sleep pants, tugging them down.  
  
Death grinned wickedly and shook his head, placing his free hand over one of hers to stop her. Bending down, he removed his fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking Tessa's taste off them. He parted her folds and licked her, flicking his tongue over her clit. She moaned above him, her hand on his head. Death dipped his tongue deep inside her, licking her inner walls. Tessa tossed her head back, balancing herself on her hand. The heat of his breath against the wetness made for a delicious sensation, causing her to curl her toes as he continued to eat her out. She shuddered with pleasure, her lips working to make out a single word. "Please."  
  
Pulling away, Death looked up at Tessa, licking his lips. He stood and hooked his thumbs inside the fabric of his sleep pants and underwear, pulling them down in one swift motion. He stepped between her legs, fingers ghosting over her thighs and up her sides. One of her hands wrapped around his cock, stroking him firmly. She guided him to her entrance, meeting his gaze without flinching. He pushed in slowly, his hands moving to her back.  
  
Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he paused to let her become used to his size. She nodded for him to continue, wrapping her legs around his waist. Death pulled out halfway before thrusting back inside her, groaning deep in his throat. He kept a steady pace, kissing and sucking her neck. Tessa moaned, her nails digging into his skin, angling her hips to allow for deeper penetration. Death picked up his pace, pounding into Tessa with fierce need. His whole body felt like it was on fire, heat radiating in waves from deep in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Maybe we should go back upstairs?" Tessa suggested between breaths. The words had barely left her mouth before she found herself on her back in Death's bed; she felt him above her, his hands on either side of her.  
  
Death leaned down and kissed Tessa passionately, pushing inside her again. He rolled his hips, thrusting in and pulling out in a quick, hard pace. She moaned into the kiss, her hands sliding from his shoulder blades down his back to his ass, squeezing him roughly. His skin was warm and soft beneath her hands, his kisses fierce but considerate; best of all, he felt so very good inside her. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she broke the kiss, putting a hand on his chest. He stopped pumping, looking down at Tessa with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Tessa?"  
  
"Nothing, just... when you're about to... Pull out, please? I don't want to be pregnant again for a while," Tessa mumbled.  
  
Death nodded his agreement, "Yes, of course."  
  
Tessa gave him a naughty smile and pushed him off her, onto the bed beside her and straddled him. Death smirked at Tessa's turn of control, putting his hands on her knees and running them up her thighs to her hips. He gave her a small squeeze, forcing her to grind against him, before moving up her sides to her breasts. He cupped her swollen tits, kneading them with his palms, enjoying the heaviness. Tessa crossed her arms and grabbed her shirt, lifting it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. Death removed his hands long enough to allow the removal of the fabric, only to return his hands to work on her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Tessa moaned and tossed back her head, grinding her hips against his as he played with her tits. They were a bit sore from feeding Alice, but he was being gentle and it felt really good. She was amazed at just how much pleasure could be experienced in this form, the amount of places that could send waves of arousal through the body with the simplest of caresses.  
  
Placing her hands over his, Tessa closed her hands, causing him in turn to squeeze lightly. She moaned in encouragement before moving a hand down between her legs, taking his cock in her hand and guiding him back to her opening. She lowered herself slowly, biting her lip as he filled her again. Once she was fully seated, she rolled her hips, her walls clinching around his length. Tessa leaned forward, pressing her lips to Death's chest. She kissed a trail up his sternum to his throat, licking up his Adam's apple and capturing his lips for a kiss. Raising her hips, she slid up his cock before lowering her hips again. She continued this rhythm, running her hands up his stomach to his chest.  
  
Death rolled his hips in time with Tessa, thrusting up as she came down. He kissed her back, biting her lip lightly; he massaged her breasts, squeezing and kneading lightly. He quickened his pace, thrusting into Tessa harder and faster, feeling her walls massaging his hard cock. She met him thrust for thrust, mewing into the kiss. Death dropped a hand between them, his thumb circling her clit. Tessa broke the kiss, gasping for air through moans. She leaned back, her hands bracing against Death's thighs, and rode him. Death moved his other hand from her breast to her back, holding her steady as she rose and fell. He grit his teeth, tilting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes. Tessa moaned and tossed back her head, the heat in her core bubbling over and washing through her body. She bit back a scream as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, not wanting to wake the baby. Death continued to thrust as Tessa came, feeling his own release drawing dangerously close. He had every intension of keeping his promise to pull out when the time came, but he wasn't going to cut off her pleasure. Although, she would almost certainly milk him dry if she kept massaging him with her muscles like she was.  
  
Finally, Tessa slumped forward, gasping for air as the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsed through her. Death lifted her up, pulling his cock away just in time for his own orgasm to overcome him. He groaned as he came, spurting ribbons of warm come all over his chest and stomach. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Tessa, who smiled down at him as she brushed loose strands of hair off her face. She dismounted him, laying down beside him and sighing.  
  
"That was... so great," she murmured, kissing his cheek.  
  
Death turned his head toward her, kissing her softly on the lips. He ran his fingers through her hair, giving her a small smile. "You're beautiful," he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Tessa smiled brightly, leaning over to kiss his forehead. She turned and scooted off the bed, crossing to the door.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he called, unable to completely mask the tone of worry in his voice.  
  
"Just going to the bathroom," she replied, glancing back over her shoulder. She gave his naked body an appreciative once-over and smiled before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.  
  
Death looked down at his body, frowning at the sight of ejaculation all over his torso. With a small wave of his hand, it was gone, his stomach and chest wiped clean. A few minutes later, Tessa reappeared to find the covers turned down and Death waiting on one side of the bed. She joined him without a second thought, pulling the covers over both of them and cuddling up to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close, fingers grazing the skin of her arm lazily.  
  
"Everything's different now," Tessa mumbled softly as she began to drift off.


End file.
